Water-curable, silane modified copolymers of alkylene-alkyl acrylates and a process for the preparation thereof by reacting a mixture containing a silane and an alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymer are described in detail in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,136, granted Sept. 22, 1981. The silane modified copolymers, as described in this patent, can be extruded about electrical conductors such as wire and cable and water cured to crosslinked products to provide insulation and jacketing thereon of excellent quality.
It is customary, prior to extruding silane modified alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers about wire and cable, to insure removal therefrom of undesirable volatiles. The presence of undesirable volatiles could lead to the formation of voids in the extruded coating, marring the appearance of the final product and, in some instances, shortening its working life. In addition, removal of undesirable volatiles from the silane modified copolymers reduces odor problems at the extruder and in the coated wire or cable. Obviously, removal of volatiles from the silane modified copolymers, increases the time required to produce a coated product and, also, increases the overall cost thereof.